Warrior Down
by Misery Severity
Summary: REVISED. Nova's suffering for the loss of a loved one is causing her too much pain to handle. Unable to fight it, she makes a horrifying decision: that is to take her own life away. It gets more disheartening when her teammates were there to see her die, much to their distress. Suicide Story.


**Author's Note:**** Yeah, I still can't get over with this nostalgia. To all of my Sonic Fans and Friends who are reading this and you do not understand what this is, SRMTHFG is just an old TV series that ended with a cliffhanger and it used to be my fandom before I became a fandom of Sonic.**

**In case you're wondering, just because I felt nostalgic about this former fandom, doesn't mean my interest for it has returned. I just want to write this to release my disheartened mood. I will always remain devoted to Sonic and MLP: FiM.**

**SRMTHFG (C) to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Warrior Down

_He's gone. Forever gone._

_I was really close to him. He was like a father to me. He even treated like a daughter he had ever wanted._

_But now that is over._

_The last time I remembered is when we were ordered to have our memories erased of him before he sent us into our tubes. I begged him not to take me there because I don't want to lose him forever. He said I didn't have a choice. So—he apologized to me and then in the tube I went._

_I was the last one to see him._

_Still, even if we had our memories erased—I still remember him by heart. I can still perceive his face. That smile on his face is what made me feel warm and protected._

_I can never forget him. I just can't do it._

_My friends told me that I should let things go. That I should let go of the past and focus on what's more imperative in the present._

_I know I'm supposed to be a strong warrior. I was made to be this way. Antauri and Gibson—with their intelligence, wisdom and serenity—both told me that I have to remain strong. Otto—with his optimism—said there's more to life than just to feel heartbroken by the loss of a loved one. And Sprx—of course, with his humor and passion—tried to do anything to help cheer me up since he used to be my first love interest._

_But, even with their specialties—things aren't good enough for me. No matter what they told me to do, I can't let it go._

_I couldn't keep this up. This pain is too deep for me to handle._

_For a long time now, I've been hiding myself from them. I forced myself to be strong, even though I feel weak in the inside. I forced myself to smile despite the sadness that's inside of me._

_All I could think about is him. My mind is too focused on him. Every time this happens, I couldn't help but to shed tears in my pink orbs._

_Somewhere in the part of me is telling me that I should do something in order to end this pain. But I worried—if I did do this…_

_What would they think? How would they react?_

_This isn't actually the first time we've lost a member. Before his resurrection, Antauri sacrificed himself to save the world, much to everyone's grief—including me._

_I guess I will be the second member to be no more. This time—I may not be resurrected at all, like my silver friend._

_They would be in complete distress if I did perform such thing. Especially—Sprx. Despite we have broken up, he would be so heartbroken to see me doing this. I could already imagine the tears in his ebony eyes and him wailing over me._

_Same goes with Antauri, Otto and Gibson. They were like brothers to me. They do seemed to care about me. They all do._

_At the same time—I sense they would probably let it go as quickly as they can by the time I'm gone, just like they got over him when they found out about his sudden tragedy._

_It's not fair to me. I'm the only one who still cares about him and they don't (at least that's what I think)._

_I tried to open up to them and all they did is they tell me the same thing over again. It's like they couldn't understand what I'm going through. That frustrates me. They wouldn't even listen to me._

_To make matters worse, I had to keep away from them. I see no point of being around with them. Even Sprx became a jerk to me about it for no reason. He believed what I'm doing is grabbing more attention._

_The rest think so too. That's not even true._

_Maybe… maybe this won't be a bad idea after all._

_If they cannot understand it all… then, maybe I don't deserve to be around any longer. Maybe I do have the audacity to do this._

_I remembered hiding a gun somewhere inside my collection of spears, axes and other types of weapons I used to train myself. I carried it in case I really needed it. This time, I do._

_I took the gun out from behind the weapons rack. I made sure it's fully loaded; just enough to make one shattered heart to stop beating._

_Right before I pull the trigger, I stroll to the mirror hanging on the wall. I stare at my own reflection._

_My yellow fur darkens due to my mood. There's so much sorrow in me, so much agony, and so many tears running from my eyes. As I still grip onto the pistol with my left, I take my right hand and carefully touch the mirror with my fingertips. I continue to stare at myself for a long time, watching myself for the very last time before the pain dies away… permanently._

_Throughout the entire time, I imagined myself reuniting with him. I could've sworn I saw his reflection as well; I swore he was standing behind me and looking at me._

_He wasn't. It's the anguish that's causing me to see things._

_I kept staring at my reflection and I became unaware about my bedroom door opening. I didn't bother to turn around and look. Instead, I just stare at the opened door through the mirror._

_There they are: all four of my teammates—blue, green, silver and red—and all four pairs of dark-colored eyes looking at me with worry._

_They wondered what I was doing this whole time. I still refused to turn and look at them eye to eye. The only weeping answer I gave them is,_

"I'm so sorry. I loved you all, I really do. But—I must go."

_By the look of their faces, they seemed confused about what I meant. Then, out of nowhere, I hear his voice in a whisper._

"My dear, Nova. Come to me…"

_I sobbed and shed one last tear in my eyes when I heard him. Without letting them hear me, I whispered back,_

"Alchemist… I'm coming."

_I gaze back at them through the mirror. Their worry has turned into complete distress now._

"Nova?"_ I heard Sprx say my name._

_Silence filled my room—until the time has come._

"Goodbye, Hyper Force."

_I have my eyes closed. Finally—I point my gun into my mouth…_

"NO!" Gibson, Otto, Antauri and Sprx all frantically screamed out as they try to stop her but...

Nova already pulled the trigger…

The blast echoes throughout the entire room…

Blood splatters behind her on the walls, floor and some on the teammates themselves…

And she collapses face down—completely lifeless with the gun still in her hand.

All covered with her blood and some flesh, the four stood there in horror, shock, distress, agony, and lastly pain with grief…

For they have witnessed the sudden suicide of their one and only female golden warrior.


End file.
